mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Davenport
Taylor Winona Whitner Davenport Rubini (August 6th, 1975) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to William Whitner and Krista Whitner. She has one older brother, Mark Whitner. Growing up, she was always expected to do exactly what her father told her to do. But she often didn't want to. When she was four years old, her father lost to Raymond Stark in the election. Taylor never got to make any decisions for herself. Her father expected her and her brother to do whatever he said. He was grooming Mark to be the next Mayor of Ruby Springs. But things fell apart in 1992, when he and his wife moved to Shadow Valley. A year later he forced Taylor to marry Richard Davenport. The marriage was a mostly loveless marriage, with her husband being as controlling as her father. She had one son Tyler Davenport. In 1998 after the assassination of Calvin Riggs Taylor decided to run for mayor. She ran up against Robert Dae, Kristian Hagen and Nathan Harper. Her father tried to get her to drop out of the race, but she adamantly refused. She managed to narrowly win her first election, becoming both the youngest mayor and the first mayor of the town. She was re-elected in 2002 by a larger margin, and then again in 2006. In 2010 The Angels of Death went on a killing spree, and she was a suspect in the investigation. She was eventually cleared. It was during this time that her husband and father were killed. After the murders she married Damon Rubini and the two had a daughter together Janelle Rubini. Taylor also revealed that Damon was her son Tyler's real father during the investigation. =Childhood= Growing up not much was expected out of Taylor. She was to attend social functions and keep quiet. She attended school, and got above average grades. She wasn't allowed to have friends outside of her social class. Her only friends were Kate Goldwater and Peach Givens. But she was never allowed to bring them home. A fact that made her feel so very alone. Taylor would often try to act out and rebel. She even called the police on her father once, but they were in his pocket and refused ot do anything about Taylor's situation. She attended Charles Robinson High School where she was a cheerleader and played on the Tennis Team. She was Captain of the Cheerleading Squad her Senior Year in High School, which is where she learned many useful leadership qualities. =Engagement= On her 18th birthday Taylor was engaged to Richard Davenport without having ever met him. But once she had, she immediately knew that she didn't want to marry him. She hated him as much as she hated her father. She had no idea what to do. Her best friend recommended that she run away. It was something she considered a long time before finally deciding on it. Their engagement was announced at a large social gathering at the Whitner Mansion. Taylor had to force herself to smile for the ocassion by thinking of her father as a homeless man who she would never have to see again. It was these thoughts that helped her cope. It was around this time that she met Damon Rubini, and the two began seeing each other in secret. Damon found it exciting to be dating a taken woman. But the two cared for each other a lot. =Running Away= Before the wedding, Taylor left town in the middle of the night headed for Shadow Valley to go and live with her brother. She would do anything she could to get away. She got as far as Utah before Jett Wellington caught up to her. He managed to catch up to her in a small diner where she had stopped to rest. She recognized him right away, and as soon as she approached him, she screamed as loudly as she could "NO I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" This caught the attention of other patrons, and she waited for the police to arrest him. Utah State Police Officer Chad Matthews arrested Wellington and held him and Taylor for six hours before getting confirmation from Chief Gregory Goldwater that Wellington was a police officer trying to bring back a runaway teenager. He then released Taylor into the custody of Officer Wellington. Taylor almost managed to get away when they got outside, but Wellington managed to catch up to him. She even offered him a $1000 bribe to just let her go, but he refused. =Wedding= On September 9th, 1993 she was scheduled to get married. Their wedding was held in Ignazio Memorial Park. Everyone said that Taylor looked absolutely gorgeous in her wedding dress. Her maid of honor was Peach Givens, and her bridesmaids were Natalie Stark, Kate Goldwater, and Faith Clark. Her husband's best man was Nathan Harper, and his groomsmen were guys that he had known in college. Taylor wasn't able to bring herself to smile on her wedding day. She was torn apart by how she was forced to marry a man she hardly knew and a man she didn't love. Her father walked her down the aisle, as The Wedding March was played by a hired band. The service was overseen by Father Connor Chapman. She forewent tossing the bouquet. The reception was held at the Whitner Mansion. It was there that she'd seek comfort in Damon Rubini. She and Damon had sex while the reception was going on downstairs. Afterwards, she resigned herself to her horrible marriage. =Wedding Night= The Night of her wedding, Taylor spent most of it crying. She hated being married to Richard. He made her feel unclean. Richard forced her to have sex with him, and controled her every action. It would be a sign of things to come for Taylor. The day after her eyes were swollen and puffy from crying. Her father told her to get over it, she was going to remain married to Richard, and be happy about it. =Marriage= Her husband was very abusive, smacking her if she got out of line. It didn't take long for her to take to drinking. Eventually she joined the Society of Nym, a society of women who slept around with other men. Taylor used this as a way of getting away from her awful marriage. It was a society she was expected to join. She would often use the club to empower herself. She also made many connections in the society. She'd do anything to get away from her abusive husband. Knowing she couldn't leave him without her father sending policemen after her. =Deciding to run for Mayor= In 1998 Mayor Riggs was assassinated. This left the position of mayor vacant for a while. William Whitner asked Taylor's brother to return to town and run for Mayor, but he declined because his wife wanted to remain in Shadow Valley. Taylor wanted to run for Mayor, but her father didn't want her to, and instead asked Nathan Harper to run. It was then that Taylor was tired of the way her father was treating her. 23 years old, she decided she would run for mayor. She went to Damon Rubini for support, and he gladly agreed to help her. =1998 Election= By the time Taylor annoucned she was running for Mayor, three others had also tossed their hat into the ring. Nathan Harper, Kristian Hagen, and Robert Dae. It was the most candidates in an election in the history of the town. Never before had there been three candidates. But things looked grim for Taylor. The lower class citizens supported Kristian Hagen, the Farmers and middle class supported Robert Dae, while the upper class supported Nathan Harper. Kristian and Nathan were both promising to bring new jobs -- Kristian by bringing in tourism with flashy hotels and nightlife, and Nathan by expanding the town and getting rid of the farms. Robert Dae on the other hand ran on a platform of keeping the town small, and not selling out to big business. This left Taylor in the middle. And she decided to run on a platform of supporting small businesses, while not selling out to the big companies. Bring tourism, but keep the farms. Taylor's father asked her to drop out of the election, because without it Nathan Harper couldn't win the election. He even demanded that she drop out, but she said no. For the first time in her life she said no. There was nothing he could do about her running for Mayor. He tried to stop her from going to the first Town Hall Meeting, but Damon Rubini helped her get there. It was there that she impressed voters by showing she knew what she was talking about. With help from Natalie Stark, she started showing real promise in the polls. Come Election Day, she had managed to make things even. She went to the polling boothes and thanked voters for coming out. That night the results were tallied, and she won the election by a single vote. All of the candidates demanded a recount. The results took four days to confirm. Each candidate sent someone to watch the recount to make sure it was done in a fair and honest manner. The results were verified on Friday, and supporters of Davenport celebrated. =First Term as Mayor= Taylor's win was a major surprise to most in town. But many wondered what she would do in her first term as mayor. Among her first actions as Mayor was to take money from the Town Fund to purchase an Ambulance for emergency services. This move was met with mixed feelings. Some felt it was a waste of money, while others felt that it was long needed. She hired her best friend Peach Givens as an advisor. Upon discovering that the Kent Farm was in financial trouble she offered Marlena Kent a job as her personal assistant. Marlena was hesitant to agree at first, but didn't want to pass up the opportunity. Marlena would prove very valuable to her as Mayor, as she would attend meetings that she couldn't and schedule appointments for her. In 2000 after the retirement of Gregory Goldwater, she had to name his replacement. She aimed to name Gary Goldwater as the new Chief Of Police, hating Jett Wellington for what he did to her. It was around this time she discovered that Tyler wasn't Richard's son, but Damon's. Jett found out too, and blackmailed her to give him the position. Her father forced her hand, and she named Wellington Chief of Police. It was a move that was met with a lot of disapproval. Many expected it would cost her the 2002 election. In 2001 she made the Ruby Springs Fire Department official and named Austin Taylor the Fire Marshall. It was a move met with much praise. Many considered it proof that she was capable of doing the mayor's duties and would help carry her into her re-election campaign a year later. =2002 Election= Taylor was up for reelection in 2002. Her first term as Mayor was met with mixed feelings. Some felt she was urbanizing the town too much, while others felt she wasn't doing enough. Henry Maxwell ran against her promising many of the same things that Robert Dae had. But he wasn't able to win the approval of the upper and lower class, and Taylor won her relection bid quite easily. She managed to show that the hiring of Wellington as Chief of Police was the only fair move as it was a move not motivated by nepotism. She had also pointed out how things had gotten better, and managed to distance herself from her father, refusing his support in the election. Damon Rubini helped fund her campaign once again. =Second Term as Mayor= Her second term as Mayor was a fairly quiet one. She continued building up the town, whiel refusing big businesses to encroach on local farms. She also helped bring a Psychiatrist and the Seethrough Modeling Agency to town. It provided new jobs for people, particularly in the lower class. She also lowered the cost of building permits in the area so that new small businesses could come about. The major problem with her second term in office was the suspicion of corruption in the Police Force. Club 969 was allowed to stay open, which many felt it wasn't a legitimate business. But Taylor did nothing to shut it down, which worried many voters. She also allowed the town to continue growing -- too much for some people's liking. By the time the 2006 election came around, her approval rating was down. Helping matters howere was that her husband was named Judge in the town. =2006 Election= In 2006 her opponent was Leon Kent her assistant's wife. Many felt it would be a conflict of interest for Marlena to continue working for the Mayor during this time. But Taylor wouldn't ask Marlena to step down. Marlena supported her husband, but maintained her professionalism by not revealing any vital information to her husband. Taylor's move to not fire Marlena was seen as weak to some of her supporters, but seen as arrogant by some of her opponents. Either way she wasn't winning. Not helping matters was the fact that her brother and Whitney Whitner moved back to town in this year. She had her brother's support, but it was obvious her father wanted Leon to win so that Whitney could run in 2010. He had even anonymously donated to the Kent campaign. A fact that wasn't revealed until much later. Taylor still managed to win the election. =Third Term as Mayor= Taylor's third term in office was also quiet. She put more funding into the Fire Department. A lot of things happened behind the scenes making deals with companies so that they could bring tourism into town without taking over. She retained Marlena Kent on her payroll. It was also during her third term in office toward the end that the Angels Of Death murders occured. =Angels of Death= During the Angels of Death murders Taylor was named a suspect. Taylor asked Carrie Hill of Cascade Falls to help her investigate Wellington and find something on him, though she was unable to do so. It was also at this time it was discovered Richard wasn't Tyler's father. It was Damon Rubini. Jett Wellington was a victim of the killers, and she named Gary Goldwater as his replacement. Her husband was also murdered during this time. At the same time she faced a difficult election John Richmond was running for Mayor against her. And though she looked to win, when her sister-in-law announced her intentions to run for Mayor, it looked like she couldn't win. She was eventually cleared as a suspect. =2010 Election= During the 2010 election, she faced a tough opponent in John Richmond. But an even tougher one in her sister-in-law. After Jett Wellington revealed that Richard wasn't Tyler's father things looked grimm. Polls showed Whitney winning with 38% of the vote, and Taylor only getting 34%. Taylor couldn't drop out, as most of her supporters would go with Whitner rather than Richmond. Her advisors estimated that more than 60% of her supporters would go with Whitner. This would lead to Whitney winning the election with nearly 60% of the vote. But then to her surprise, John Richmond stepped down and urged his supporters to support her. He gave a rousing speech in her favor, pointing out all the things she had done for the town. Almost all of Richmond's supporters immediately jumped on ship, and she was leading polls 60-40% the biggest margin of victory since she faced Henry Maxwell in 2002. She continued gaining steam after Damon Rubini supported her publicly. By the end of the election she swiftly won with more than 80% of the vote, the biggest margin of defeat in the history of Ruby Springs. =After the Angels= Taylor served seven more terms as Mayor. She finally stepped down in 2028, when her daughter would run for mayor and win. She and Damon got married, and went on to have one daughter. Taylor was much happier with her new husband. She and Damon move into the Rubini Mansion together and burn down the Whitner mansion. A new house is built there afterwrds. Taylor remained very popular as Mayor, helping to make Ruby Springs a great town. =Quotes= "Chief Wellington advised me against forming a search party. Against my better judgment, I yielded to his request." "I'll do everything in my power to protect the citizens of this town." " I learned about it too late. My father... he's a very cruel man." - on discovering that Damon was Tyler's father Category:Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Suspects Category:Female Characters Category:Mayors Category:MISTX0